Vehicles in which a V-engine is installed with the output shaft extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, a transmission and a transfer device being connected in series to the V-engine, and the transmission and the transfer device being provided in a tunnel provided at a central portion of a floor of the vehicle and protruding to an upper section of the vehicle are generally known. The exhaust system for such vehicle has a structure in which a pair of exhaust pipes are connected to banks of the V-engine, and the exhaust pipes converge into a convergence section provided under the vehicle floor and extend to the rear section of the vehicle.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H06-108841 discloses an exhaust system for a vehicle based on the conventional technology, in which an exhaust pipe extending from a bank provided at one side of a V-engine extends from the one side to the other side in the lateral direction of the vehicle through a concave portion provided at a bottom portion of an oil pan arrangement, and this exhaust pipe extending from the bank provided at one side of the V-engine and another exhaust pipe extending from another bank provided at the other side of the V-engine are converged into a convergence section adjacent to a transmission for the V-engine and provided at a side portion of the other side in the lateral direction of the vehicle, and extend to the rear of the vehicle.
Further, from Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H07-164898 there is known an exhaust system for a vehicle based on the conventional technology in which an exhaust pipe extending from a bank provided at one side of the V-engine extends from the one side to the other side of the vehicle in the lateral direction for the vehicle under a transfer device, and this exhaust pipe extending from the bank provided at one side and the exhaust pipe extending from another bank provided at the other side of the vehicle are converged into a muffler provided on a side portion of the other side in the lateral direction of the vehicle with respect to a propeller shaft extending from the transfer device rearward, to then extend to the rear of the vehicle.